


On the Outside Always Looking In

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron Force, Voltron Legendary Defender, Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Lion Voltron, Voltron: Vehicle Voltron
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance, Cryptids, Cuban Lance, Drunk Lance, F/F, F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Korean Keith, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Langst, Making Out, Mistake, Mothman, Mutual Pining, PINING KEITH, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Protective Lance (Voltron), Public Sex, Robeast - Freeform, Sex, Shrek is Love Shrek is Life, Slow Burn, Texan Keith (Voltron), Voltron, babadook, dont read the tags wtf, drunk keith, drunk paladins, gays in space, hips don't lie, i cant tag, i cried writing a few chapters, im sorry, july 28, klangst, maybe some lowkey shatt, otp, pining babies, pining lance, shav, shiro and keith are buds, the mothman prophecies, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance didn't want to get hit by a dumbass laser that would make him spit out compliments at Keith. Not only that but rejection from the other always ends in blinding pain. Madness ensues when Keith realizes he can't say no to the other such as exploring the castle in your boxers, fighting whatever they found in the locked room, and of course, playing strip air hockey. Which of course Lance swears he didn't make up.





	1. My Heart Keeps Breaking

Allura was proud, she was proud of her paladins. She loved the way it looked when they were in battle, she, of course, didn’t like seeing them in danger but the way they worked. The colors dancing the way they screamed to each other for back up and help. The way they so smoothly formed Voltron dancing together in a ballet more than a war. 

“Lance, I’m behind you just freeze his feet!” Hunk growled following closely behind Lance picking off Galra fighters one by one the other lions circled the great robeast trying to knock it down. A quick murmur of agreement from Lance as the Blue lion quickly dived lower on the treelike beast. Allura couldn’t help but puff her chest out in pride as she looked down to Coran to see the same twinkle of pride in his own eyes. A scream echoed from Lance as his screen turned to static. The robeast was stuck to the ground as Pidge finished by wrapping it in tree branches as fast as she could. The blue lion lay on the ground unmoving eyes gray.

“Shiro, grab Lance,” Allura whispered before turning off the screens not waiting for a reply as she raced to the entrance of the castle to speak with the inhabitants of the planet the shadow the the lions retreating to the castle fell across the purple grass and red trees. “Queen Epoquap, people of Gaia I would like for you to consider to join the Voltron alliance,” Allura spoke fast bowing to the slim aliens with four eyes.

“Princess, it would be an honor if you stayed for a while,” The queen spoke stepping forward from her citizens bowing as well. “With your brave paladins it would be amazing if my people could meet their heroes,” She gushed fiddling with her long fingers.

“One of our paladins sadly didn’t seem to leave the battle without harm, it may not be the best idea,” Allura spoke slowly trying to choose her words carefully trying not to insult the other. Some of the Gaia’s made a small noise that seemed concerned and sad.

“Oh dear,” Epoquap spoke her eyebrows cowering into a thin line. “When you all recover please come back we will be more then happy to accommodate a party to your needs,” She spoke quietly so only Allura could hear. Allura bowed her head in a agreement smiling and waving to the people before turning back to the ship.

“Lance this isn’t funny!” Allura heard Keith screaming from the main control room where they had seemed to travel to from their lions. Allura began to sprint a little her dress getting stuck in between her legs making her trip up a little as she rushed to the scene.

“I just think I should be able to say something to the sexiest person alive when I see them,” Lance chuckled deeply moving forward to reach Keith’s hips reaching out before the boy growled pushing him away. “Come on babe.”

“What the-” Allura trailed off as Lance stumbled away from Keith grabbing at his head face contorting in pain as he let out an uncomfortable groan shaking away. “Lance you need to get in a pod.”

“No need princess,” Lance grinned ear to ear folding his arms across his paladin gear. “The shot barely hit me not a scratch,” He spun to prove his point his gear spotless like nothing had happened. Another sly smile grew playfully across his lips. “ I think you need to check out Keith though because damn look at those thick thighs. I’d hit that.”

“Lance are you sure you're okay,” Hunk moved closer to his friend to inspect him a little more. “You’re complimenting Keith.”

“Hunk, my dude, my buddy, have you seen his ass?” Lance questioned throwing his head back to his friend who just raised his eyebrows in an amused smile his eyes darted over to Keith who just shook his head looking away. There was a moment of silence before Lance threw his head forward in agony his body flexing and unflexing under his suit as he cried out loudly for it to stop as he hit the ground out cold.

I didn’t feel much except a small tickle under my skin across my body which, yes of course were weird but nothing to freak out about. I’ve definitely felt weirder, than it was there. The heat in my heart that seemed to pulse throughout my body and it kept screaming Keith. I need Keith, he’ll stop the pain. He’ll make me happy.  
I remember getting to the castle and being dragged out of Blue by Hunk who, by the way, was crying because he was scared for me. They didn’t believe I was okay at first thinking it was weird that I stood up and walked. Everyone fussed over me for a few minutes, everyone except for Keith who stood to the side. I felt the tickle again when I saw him and I couldn’t help rake my eyes over his body as slowly as possible trying to remember every fine curve that he was blessed with. I complimented him not knowing I was doing it until the words left my lips. I remember his soft purple gray eyes staring at me in small slits absolutely gorgeous was the last thing that ran through my mind before he yelled at me. The searing pain was back and I couldn't help but double over. Allura was there fretting over me but I tried to ignore her trying to watch Keith again. Hunk asked me a question and I turned back to him before another compliment to Keith passed my lips and my eyes darted to see his reaction which was an eye roll as he looked away from me. Pain, everything was screaming and I couldn’t stop from screaming this time falling to the floor I tried to the rid the pain by curling down as my vision faded away…

“What the hell,” Pidge laughed once they got Lance stripped of his armour setting him in a healing pod. “I love it, can we keep him please!”

“This isn’t funny Pidge,” Shiro sighed they sat spread out in the open area a heavy blush still heavy across the red paladin’s cheeks as he stared at the ground eyes wide his hands resting on his knees which bounced up and down quickly. “Let’s just hope that whatever happened there doesn’t happen again when he comes out.”

“What the hell even happened,” Keith growled before he could stop himself looking up scanning and meeting the eyes of everybody at once. “He complimented me, me. That’s all.” Shiro locked his eyes keeping a saddened knowing look between them until Keith looked away.

“I’m afraid I know what’s happening but,” Coran spoke from the side his accent thicker than ever as he twirled his mustache in between his fingers a sign that he was stressed or in deep thought. That really surprised no one it wasn’t exactly a secret that Lance was the Altean’s favorite paladin and that even when the boy was safe Coran couldn’t help worry and fuss about him.

“But what,” Hunk was on the edge of his seat legs bouncing similar to Keith’s eyes twisted in worry for his best friend. 

“The healing pod isn’t going to fix it,” Coran finished looking around to watch everyone’s reaction. Allura just nodded at him lightly them having a conversation about it earlier. Everyone seemed to be scared Hunk letting out a sad groan leaning back and slamming his hands over his face. Pidge let out an exasperated sigh Keith didn’t change and all that happened was Shiro was the now noticeable white covering his knuckles as he gripped the couch tighter.

“What does that mean,” Shiro muttered looking down for a second.

“It means he’s going to have to work it off, the Robeast it’s laser it aims for the heart. It gives the person and or alien the need to completely win over the person they’ve fallen for,” Coran finished looking over to Keith for a reaction. 

“Yeah, he’s complimenting me as I mentioned earlier,” Keith groaned. Everyone just kind of sent him a sad look except Pidge who was losing her shit.

“Oh my god,” Pidge muttered in between sputtering for air. “Lance is in love. Lance is in love with you!” She nodded her head in Keith’s direction.

“Pidge,” Shiro grumbled sternly once again and the girl began to stop calming down enough to breath properly again. “That’s it Coran we’re just going to need to deal with Lance flirting with Keith for a few days. I’m sure Keith can handle it.”

“Well, when Keith rejects him it sends off a chemical planted there by the beast letting pain fill his body like his heart is actually breaking, it reminds me of a old story back from-”

“I can’t fight him, I can’t even roll my eyes when his lines fucking suck!” Keith yelled his shoes squeaking as he stood up hands clenched tightly at his sides. “We don’t even know how long this thing lasts!” Everyone went silent looking up at the Red paladin.

“I’m going to get him out from the pod if it isn’t going to do anything,” Hunk sighs quickly retreated down a hallway. Pidge ran off behind him computer pulled tight to her chest. 

“I know it isn’t ideal Keith but just deal with it, for now, for Voltron,” Shiro moved forward placing a hand tightly squeezing Keith’s shoulder in a reassuring manner before following after Hunk and Pidge. 

“Yep, deal with it,” Keith sighed calming down before trailing after.


	2. Slow Hands

Keith drifted behind Shiro as they followed the sound of laughter down the hall. The light airy echo was bouncing off the walls and penetrating the bubble Keith had put around himself from the others the moment Lance opened his mouth to speak to him when Hunk dragged him off the lion.

“I think I’m just going to go to bed,” Keith muttered barely loud enough for Shiro to hear him. The older man turned his eyebrows down his lips pursed to one white line as he let out a click with his teeth before nodding and continuing to walk .

“I’ll tell Lance that you don’t feel good and don’t want to see anyone at the moment,” Shiro replied not looking back his way as Keith was left alone in the hallway Shiro’s voice joining the others in the pod room. He hummed to himself before turning quickly on his heels walking slowly to his room.

*Timeskip brought to you by Lance’s horrible pick-up lines*

“It had to be me,” Keith let out a pent up sigh as he lay across his bed knife held tightly on top of his chest as he fiddled with the handle shaking his head a little more. It was a sick cruel joke, an alien (first off two years ago if you said Keith would be fighting aliens he would’ve laughed you off) had blasted Lance, who he most certainly hated, with a laser that had made him fall in love. Fall in love with Keith. He wanted to cry. Of course he wasn’t going to cry, he was supposed to keep his head up, ya know, powerful right arm of Voltron. He fought with a sword for goodness sakes, how badass was that! He wouldn’t let a little problem in his ‘love life’ get him down. Keith shot up his eyesight going blank for a second as his feet didn’t seem to catch the ground, he had tripped, he had gotten up too fast. God, he was a mess. He had to head to the training room, just to clear his head.

“Lance!” Keith stuttered opening the door to see the blue paladin standing there staring forward his ocean blue eyes darted down to the smaller of the two lighting up immediately. “Dude, what the hell?”

“Well Shiro said you weren’t feeling so good, but he said you didn’t want visitors,” Lance muttered quickly a blush spreading from his tan cheeks to the tip of his ears barely visible in the dark hallway. Keith raised his eyebrows the silent question of ‘why were you standing outside of my fucking door Lance’. “I was worried about you, I mean, no one's gotten sick in space yet so I was worried it would be some weird space flu and I really don’t want you to die!” He was rambling getting quieter the longer he spoke, Keith just wanted to turn and slam the door getting out of the situation would be best by him not talking to the other but… the vision of Lance curled in pain on the floor shot through his mind again.

“Thanks for your concern will that be all,” The red paladin stood in the door crossing his arms not quite glaring at the other but not quite making a great effort to make a conversation.

“Where are you headed?” Lance didn’t raise his eyes leaving them tracing over his long tan fingers as he fiddled with his thumbs. “I mean people just don’t open their doors to open them, well you don’t at least, that would be weird. I mean unless that’s what you were doing because I randomly open my doors sometimes so I guess it isn’t that weird.”

“I was going to go clear my head,” Keith answered giving the other a annoyed look. Lance wasn’t moving blocking any way to get out of the doorway unless Keith turned back into his room he was going to need to talk to Lance to get out.

“Cool, I have a great spot for that!” Lance grinned widely a purple spark moving across his ocean blue eyes, it was the magic the robeast planted there Keith knew that. He also knew it would be extremely selfish if he indulged in the compliments knowing they weren’t real.

“Lance, look I-”

“Okay, that’s fine,” Lance winced a little scratching the back of head. “I know it’s kinda weird nevermind.” He began to turn another wince shooting through his body. 

“It would be fun, I’ll go with you,” Keith sputtered. Lance turned around the first syllable the red paladin spoke another glint in his eyes as he smiled ear to ear. Mistakes. Keith made a lot of mistakes and the moment Lance grabbed his hand pulling him forward he knew this was the best mistake he’s ever made.

“It’s something Hunk and I found a while ago,” Lance hadn’t let go of his hand as he slowly dragged the other through the castle smiling. They crossed a hallway with all glass walls space surrounding them through spotlessly clear glass making everything light up from the stars. It was always night up here. “It’s like and Altean arcade.”

“Arcade,” Keith muttered mostly to himself as they exited the beautiful hallway entering a hallway that was similar looking to the hallway where their sleeping quarters were.

“Well, yeah, the old paladins probably were under as much if not more stress then we are they needed to cool down sometimes too,” Lance dropped Keith’s hand so he could fiddle with the lock. “We lock it when we leave in case you or Shiro find it,” Lance spoke sheepishly as the door creaked open.

“Oh my God,” Keith felt his eyes widened comically as he saw the room. It was beautiful. Lance looked to his side seeing Keith smile at all the old Altean machines his purple eyes lighting up at the sight it made Lance smile. A little smile just to himself. “You kept this hidden from us?”

“Just from you and Shiro, it was kind of just the Garrison group,” Lance’s hands were in his pockets as he leaned against the door both of them not knowing what to say or exactly where to start.

“Lance. We all went to the Garrison I even went as the same time as the others. Shiro was the only one,” Keith growled turning his head to Lance.

“I mean our group, we were a team,” Lance defended moving his eyes away quickly. “Look, my favorite game is right there can’t you forget that we didn’t tell you because, hell, I’m telling you right and I’m going to implode if we stand here another second without messing around on a game. If you would like we can make it a challenge the loser has to do one thing for the winner. Anything.”

“You’re on McClain.”

*Meanwhile*

“This isn’t good. You know that Coran,” Allura mumbled the older nodded. They were the only ones left in the main control room sat on the floor. “We need to get Lance better and fast, you can take care of Keith’s feelings.”

“Princess, do you really think that’s the best idea?” Coran asked slowly. The mice ran up the princess arm sitting on top of her shoulders she closed her eyes leaning back onto her hands heaving a deep sigh.

“You remember Kota and Lucca,” Allura muttered opening her eyes to meet Coran’s he nodded mumbling as he got up from his spot.

“They’re not the same, they’re just teenagers. They need-”

“Coran, you know as well as I do that under no circumstance may paladins have relationships. Never again, I won’t allow it.”

*Back in the gameroom…*

“So it’s DDR?” Keith asked his eyes shifting from the game to Lance and back again. The Cuban let out a soft chuckle and the bubble around Keith officially popped as Lance went over the game again. “So it’s not….”

“Okay, just for you, yes,” Lance laughed again putting on the white gloves the game came with handing Keith a pair. “It’s DDR but it follows every part of your body, note the gloves.” Lance gave him a wink before sliding onto the machine which, yes, had a cool ass glowing white floor. It was like heaven, actual heaven.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell Shiro and I about this!” Keith clicked loudly. In response he got a shrug from Lance and a devilish smirk.

“Get ready to eat my dust mullett!” Lance growled playfully. Keith won, in the end, by one point. And Lance officially swore he was never going to talk to Keith again as he stripped over the gloves that seemed to stick like another skin. “I hate you.”

“You know you love me,” Keith smiled. He felt content and happy, the rivalry was still there but not thick and suffocating like it had been it was soft and playful and Keith wanted more of it wanted to fight Lance at more and get the smiles and blushes as responses. “I had fun tonight.” Lance started humming as he pulled Keith up from his spot on the floor. He spun the other using his height advantage to take the lead.

“We should take this back to my place,” Lance sang softly his voice bouncing around the room back to the only two people. “That’s what she said right to my face.” They continued to sway Lance’s hands firmly on Keith’s hips and Keith’s hands relaxed on his shoulders. “‘Cause I want you bad.” A spin. “Yeah, I want you baby,” Lance moved forward a bit closing the gap between them so their bodies were against each other faces inches apart. “Slow, slow hands.”

“You messed up,” Keith whispered. “It was, I’ve been thinking about it all day,” Their faces were getting closer and Lance just hummed in response not trusting his voice. They felt the others breath on their faces and Keith looked up to meet Lance’s blue eyes again only to get a shine of purple as the other connected their lips and Keith couldn’t help to tense as the lips pressed against his. This was a mistake. This wasn't real.


	3. The Backstory and the Afterkiss

“Where is he you sadistic fuck!” Kota screamed tears streaming down his face and his neck falling under the collar of his boyfriends too big shirt. The red Altean markings under his eyes glowed bright. Zarkon just stared down at the boy with a stone expression turning away. “Where is he!”

“Kota we need to go,” King Alfor held the younger boys shoulder as he relaxed looking up at the king more tears streaming down his cheeks. “Lucca isn’t there.”

“We can’t go without him,” Kota cried shaking Alfor’s hand off of his shoulder. The King nodded slowly pulling the other close to his chest planting a kiss to the top of his head. Kota’s body shook with sobs. Alfor pulled him back so their eyes could meet.

“Goodbye Kota,” It was over the moment those words left the King’s mouth. The black paladin, Zarkon, had betrayed them marking the start of the universe’s downfall. Mabel, the green paladin, had disappeared in battle. The Green lion coming back without the older paladin. King Alfor, pilot of the yellow lion stayed. He still fought though his team was failing. Then there was Kota and Lucca, youngest of the paladins beginning to pilot the red and blue lions at the age of thirteen. They had been a family for three years. Three years were thrown away for power. And finally, Lucca, pilot of the Blue lion was captured by Zarkon. Kota couldn’t handle it, they had started dating a year and a half into their agreement with Voltron both confessing they had fallen in love with the other the moment they had met.

“Goodbye my King,” Kota gave a half bow and a smile. His eyes drifted to where red and blue lay the robots curled around each other protectively hiding from the war. “Girls, go with Alfor.” Then he was alone with the sounds of war. Mabel was dead, Kota knew that the second Green came home shutting down in her hanger locking the doors. That’s when it hit that war was there. At night Lucca and Kota would curl up just like their lions sheltering each other from everything. It had not been enough because a week after Mabel died Zarkon came back. He convinced Lucca that if he went with him he would stop all the war. The war did not stop and Lucca was dead. This was their legacy, not being able to stop the war.

~0~

“Wow,” Lance whispered their lips still barely connected as he let out a shaky shudder his shoulders convulsing inwards as he pushed himself towards Keith again. “That was better than I imagined. Not that I imagine it all the time it was good. It was great. You’re great.”

“Lance,” Keith started he wanted to push away from the warmth fight the urge to press into the other's lips once again already craving the feeling. “I’m sorry.” He planted his hands firmly on the others chest pushing hard as the tight connection on his hips fell away he looked to the ground. Then he ran. There was no easy way to put it, no way to explain the look on Lance’s face as he stumbled turned and ran. He ran past the hallway with the stars every one of them seeming to glare at him. He should have pushed Lance away right when he opened his door. 

Lance stared at the open sliding door feeling his body beginning to shake from who knows what. It had been going so well, they were flirting and laughing. Keith’s hips had been so round his hands resting right where his stomach curved into the soft bone. They swayed together like they were one and Lance couldn’t help but sing. Sing to his rival. Sing to his crush. He was getting closer his body just gravitated closer to the other their face inches away. Then they kissed, Lance, even being the hot flirt, had never kissed anyone before. There was no movement but it didn’t seem tense as they melted into each other moving closer. Then it was over he saw Keith’s eyes grow wide, his eyes earlier in the night had shown a soft warmth that Lance felt himself yearning for as he stood alone in the game room, were stone and unreadable. He had been denied, Keith ran. He felt a smooth pain drifting into his toes and fingers making his way up his body and into his heart. He let out a sob if that was from being rejecting or from the pain he didn’t know but the next thing he knew he was on the ground eyes closed, heart broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but I wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger! I promise I’ll update in the next few days because, guess what, I finally know what I’m going to do with this and how it’s going to finish! I’m, again. Sorry for it being short but you’ll just need to keep reading to find out!


	4. I Like us Better When we're Wasted

Waking up in bed with the first thought in your head being old mistakes is pretty much hell. Well Keith was always living in hell so he normally woke up to these thoughts whether it be an old third grade memory when he tripped in the hallways to the time he literally stabbed one of his foster parents with a knife, it was an accident. The morning after he kissed Lance was the worst. All the other mistakes he really did regret, who wants to be laughed at by an army of kids or transfer to another house, this one he didn’t regret. He wanted more. He wanted to storm to Lance’s room grab him by his sexy as hell blue and white shirt and slam their lips together.

Lance didn’t wake up from his first kiss with a smile on his face and a lover in his bed holding him close he woke up to Hunk shaking him with a fury. “Hunk!” He screeched as the other dropped his shoulders his eyes growing wide. Pidge was behind him laughing hard. He probably looked great.

“Dude I thought you were dead,” Hunk stuttered. Lance looked at him through blurry eyes having that feeling about where the hell he was. A game went off in the back and he couldn’t help but have a rush of memories of last night his eyes shifting over to the game where he saw KEI written in the highscore place. He let himself fall to the floor again head slamming against the metal floor. “Are you, ya know, dead?” Lance picked his head up enough to glare at Hunk before dropping down. 

“I can’t believe you brought Keith here!” Pidge whined sinking to the floor next to Lance his stomach working as a temporary desk to her computer. “I know you and this isn’t you she poked at his face.

“Yeah, this is weird even for you Lance. Just go in a healing pod,” Hunk sat down the his other side.  
“Remember what Coran said, I’ve fallen in love with Keith. Dude, this is a living hell, it couldn’t have been Hunk we’re already so passionately in love. Pidge you could’ve just dealt with it. Shiro would understand, Allura would too. Coran would think it was hilarious. It had to be Keith now he’s leading me on and pushing me away with that emo shit!” Lance rambled getting nods from the others.

“Maybe he likes you too?” Hunk questioned getting a snort out of both Lance and Pidge.

“Imagine that!” Pidge was hysterical. “Keith Kogane and Lance McClain in love!” Hunk gave a small giggle too much to Lance’s dismay.

~0~

“Shiro we have a problem,” Keith pounded on the door. That was the first thing he did rolling out of his bed. He didn’t know if he looked presentable but he needed to talk to Shiro ASAP. He put his hand up to knock again but quickly lowered it when the door opened to a groomed Shiro.

“You look like shit,” Shiro dragging his eyes up and down the other's body getting a scoff from Keith as he pushed his way in. “What time did you get to bed last night? What were you up doing?”

“Lance,” Keith sputtered out falling onto the others already made bed a visible cringe from him. He moved his head up when silence cut through the room surprisingly loud seeing Shiro standing a heavy blush on his face his eyebrows raised so high they were almost touching his hairline. It was obvious he was trying not to laugh. “Not doing Lance! I mean there’s a game room we hung out.”

“You just hung out?” Shiro questioned deciding that the bed would need to be remade either way and it was better than standing to sink into the mattress next to Keith. “There’s a game room?”

“Yeah, it’s super cool actually. They all knew about it and didn’t tell us,” Keith scooted to the side so he wasn’t rolling into the other. “I have the high score on most games already at this point.” Silence again before Shiro coughed in a very fake manor. “I may have. And this was probably just him, I mean. Kissed. We kissed.”

“Did he drug you?”

“No! Oh my god Shiro,” The Red paladin shoved his hands into his face groaning loudly. “He totally did!”

~0~

“Lance there is no reason to get pissy but, you kissed Keith,” Hunk muttered eventually deciding to just lay down on the floor with his friend as Pidge typed away at her keyboard a snort bursting once and awhile muttering something about Lance and Keith. “Like from how you explained, seriously we did not need all that detail by the way. You both kissed each other and if he has feelings for you clear it up.”

“Clear that shit up my friend,” Pidge voiced her opinion Lance, little to his knowledge did Keith just do this, shoved his hands in his face giving out a loud yell before removing his hands. “I mean, you’re on some kinda weird ass alien thing. Keith is a weird ass alien maybe it was meant to be.”

“I’m going to cry, I am actually going to cry real tears,” Lance mumbled just loud enough for his friends to hear. “Guys why not just shoot me into space at this point, Allura can drive Blue,” The sound of the mechanical Altean door seemed louder than ever as Keith and Shiro showed up a loud groan echoed from Pidge.

“Now they all know, thanks Lance,” Pidge slapped him on the head roughly. The latter groaned picking up his head before dropping it back down his eyes shutting tight as he winced.

“Lance!” Keith’s voice was louder and higher pitched than he was planning but it got the attention of the other as all eyes turned to him. “I need to talk, now! I mean we, we need to talk!” His hands clenched tight at his sides a crimson falling across his face. Lance groaned again the excuse that Pidge’s computer was on his stomach tempting yet unrealistic as she moved it quickly Shiro bending down most likely reaching for his hand.

“Fine, I guess I have no choice,” It was a pull, that’s what Lance felt anyways when Keith was in the room. It was dark and then there was light little did the other know. It was getting harder to fight the pull he wanted to glue himself to Keith’s side (the red paladin would, most likely, would just strip off the shirt). The thought tempted Lance as he moved out the door. 

“Lance,” Keith hissed. “What the hell man?”

“Excuse me?” Lance snarled stopping to slam Keith against the wall the sound Keith’s body made hitting the metal was enough to make both Keith and Lance wince but the boy didn’t lower his arm from the others torso pushing him harder. “Let me remind you what happened, you agreed to go with me to the gameroom. You flirted with me, you did. You lead me on!” Lance was almost to tears his voice dropping octaves the silence in between his words was the scariest part. “Then you just said you're sorry. What are you sorry for!” Lance moved back Keith stumbling a little holding his own body up. 

“I’m sorry for-”

“No, I don’t care because,” He stuttered taking a deep breath. “Keith, everything that’s happening. Everytime I flirt with you. Everytime I wanna kiss you, hold you, love you. It’s not me, it’s the poison in my veins. The poison that made me fall in love with you. I hate you” Lance was out of breath tears now flowing freely wanted to kill the yearning feeling of Keith against him.

“Lance, I think I love you.”

~0~

“What do you think they’re talking about?” Shiro asked dropping to the floor with Pidge and Hunk who glanced at him slowly. A loud thump echoed through the wall next to the door.

“I think they’re passionately making out,” Hunk muttered looking over to the door fear and disgust etched across his features.

“I think that Keith just impaled him. Ya know just took his sword and swish. Bye Lance good knowing you,” Pidge didn’t look up from her computer and continued to type as the other two just gave her weird looks.

“Paladins!” Allura’s voiced echoed through the castle every living thing jumping.


	5. Broken Bones and Gravestones

Lance knew from an early age that you couldn’t just drink away your problems. He had learned that from his aunt after her third husband had left her leaving her in a pit of booze and drugs. So why exactly was he sulking at this party in the corner a weird alien substance in his hand and his mind buzzing watching Keith.

“Dude you’re so depressing,” Pidge laughed from his side a small glass of the substance in her own small hands she held her back straight and Lance didn’t lie in the dress she was wearing she could almost pass as a good looking female specimen. “What if you’re in love with him for the rest of your life!”

“Not helping Pidgey,” Lance muttered throwing back the glass which seemed to magically refill as a waiter rushed over to put another glass in from of him. “You know I love ya girl but.”

“I know, you should go talk to Keith. What if this magic wears off and you can’t use the magic as a poor excuse to not have a crush on him.” Lance almost snarled at that.

“This seems like an interesting conversation,” A figure sat down next to Lance a hood covering half of his face. “Mind if I stay.” Pidge snorted loudly getting up as Hunk waved her over. The slow music was beginning to turn into more of a upbeat chime giving the girl her opportunity to join the floor when she could still find a spot without tall people.

“I’ll leave you here with my buddy because if you want to hear a story he has one hell of a one,” She sauntered away a smile on her lips as the glass in her hand was quickly refilled Lance could see the slight blush falling across her face and couldn’t help but to meet Hunk’s eyes where he just nodded winking lightly at Lance. 

“Leave me in my sorrows,” Lance mumbled he laid down at the table viewing the man sideways the other chuckled deeply moving the hood off his mop of hair. Lance’s eyes widened. “Or not ya know you’re pretty cute.” He wasn’t lying the man had long white hair and a tinted purple skin definitely lighter than the alteans and his ears seemed un-galra. 

“You don’t look to bad yourself, Lance was it,” The guy held his hand out.   
\-----  
“If anyone comes up to you and you don’t know them give them a fake name that’s your first job, I did that to your father when we started hanging out he understood completely. There are a lot of creeps in this world Lance. Second, don’t go to a second location alone with them until you absolutely know them baby.”

“Ma!”

“Lance listen to me, I don’t care how nice they are or if they’re cute. Cute does not make up for broken bones and gravestones!”

“Yes mama.”  
\-----  
“Yeah, who you?”

“Who I?” The grammar mistake once again made the other laugh again. Lance could feel his face heat up and he slammed his forehead into the table before picking himself up back straight. “I, Prince Lotor.”

“Wow, a prince,” Lance whispered out loud the other just smiled politely. “That’s hot!”

“Thank you Lance,” Lotor’s cheeks were dusting a darker purple. “I heard you had a story for me?”

“Yeah, It’s quite interesting as a matter of fact, would you like to go somewhere more private?” Lance offered and the Prince got up holding his hand down with a smile to pull Lance up nodding a little. 

“I would love to,” He grinned a sharp tooth grin ear to ear and Lance did the same with a little less fang. Lotor didn’t let go of his hand leading him out of the alien party. 

Lance didn’t notice that Lotor had appeared out of nowhere to the paladin celebration he was the only other alien then the home residents. Lance didn’t notice the galra symbol imprinted on the alien’s shirt when he threw off his hood. He didn’t notice Keith’s eyes following his every movement till he walked out the door.  
\-----  
Never go to a second location alone with them.  
…

“Shiro you don’t understand what happened! It’s like I’m back in high school!” Keith ranted throwing his hands up in the air he and the older man sat in the corner of the party away enough from the music that Keith didn’t need to yell to be heard but still did because he was just Keith. 

“How is that?” The other just questioned softly just enough to be heard as Keith’s eyes widened and he slammed his fists down into the table.

“He danced with me Shiro! Sang to me! We kissed and I ran if I hadn’t!” He took a deep breath nodding his head quickly.

“You might be dancing on that floor over there just like some of those-”

“We might’ve been dancing on that floor over there with some of those aliens schooling them with our moves!” Keith downed his drink anger dripping out of just Keith. An alien moved forward moving to refill Keith’s drink Shiro made a slicing movement over his throat and the alien nodded and backed off not making a sound.

“Yes, yes, I understand and that’s high school?”

“How can you say yes, yes, I understand if you don’t! It’s like that one girl River who kissed me and then started crying that I didn’t try to grab her boob like?” Keith muttered out quickly.

“What does that have to-”

“I’m River! I wanted him to touch me but instead I ran away!” Keith sat there panting for a moment looking up to meet his brother’s eyes.

“Not the same thing I’m sorry to say.” He saw movement in the corner from a table a flash of blue armor. He watched slowly as a man bent down to hold his hand out for Lance to take which he did happily as they laughed together the other dragging his teammate out not letting go of his hand.

“I know, this hurts more then that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes out to my BABE who should be reading this unless she skips the notes (I wouldn't be surprised). I love you so much that I completely dedicate this shitty story to you and all the stories to come no matter what fandom I join you will be the inspiration to every word.  
> Who wins the i love you game now Bitch!?!
> 
> Okay thank you to everyone who has read this story this far I'm really surprised at the amount of attention it's getting even though it ain't that much. I'll start updating once a week again!!

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm going to continue this but your kudos really help motivate me to write, I'll update in a week or less. But if you want something please comment what you would like to see I'll add it!  
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
